Bleach! The Valentine's Gift
by Blitch
Summary: Smutness 100%. Post HM. The Bleach gang are back to their usual daily lives and Valentine's around the corner. Who's the mysterious man behind the questionable gift?


A/N: This is dedicated to every single Ichihime lovers in the world. Enjoy!

Happy Valentine's to the awesome and most dearest copperheadfightingninja, Lady Natsume, Shigur3', bloodyrose1294, x-Baby-Grimm-x, Cupcake-Monster, Lumchan123, PameRulez, Bullet2tm, HeartfeltHitokiri and Rairakku Hana.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. This is purely fanfictional goodness.

.

**Bleach! The Valentine's Gift**

.

"Oi Ichigo!"

"Yo Tatsuki, what's up? Hey guys" he nodded to the two boys that came with Tatsuki.

"Sign this. It's for Orihime."

"W-what? Why do I have to sign it?" Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"We agreed on this, didn't we?" Tatsuki placed both her hands on her waist and gave her best friend an irritated glare.

"It's our final year in Karakura and the few of us are sharing gifts for our close circle of friends!"

"Were you thinking of getting something special for Orihime on your own instead?" Chad spoke up.

It wasn't sarcastic and teasing like someone else would have said it. It was just a matter-of-fact.

"No! I.. I wa...." the orange-head stammered like a boy caught red-handed by his mom with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you that cheapskate Kurosaki?" The quincy smirked.

"Shuddup Ishida!" Ichigo scratched his neck uneasily.

The truth is the plan totally slipped off Ichigo's mind. Final year combined with Hollow-slaying was beginning to wear him out. Though thankfully, the drama of Hueco Mundo and the victorious win over Aizen was long over.

And because the plan had slipped his mind, he had been in a week of dilemma deciding what to get for the auburn-haired beauty.

Earlier this week, Keigo had started the topic about the pending Valentine's.

* * *

(flashback begins)

* * *

"It's our final year in high school! It's high time we get some loving! Valentine's is the best opportunity to get that special someone. So do we have a plan, Ichigo?"

"Firstly, I'm not interested. Secondly, there's no 'WE' in any plan Keigo!"

Ichigo had unconsciously averted his gaze to Orihime, who was chatting merrily with the girls in class. His eyes softened and felt a blush crawling up his cheeks.

_What the..? I don't blush!_

Their eyes met and both smiled. Both heartbeats went faster and slower at the same time.

Orihime broke the eye contact to answer Chizuru's question. And when Ichigo's eyes moved away, he caught Tatsuki's knowing smirk.

Almost immediately, Ichigo's face returned to its original state of scowl, hoping that no one else noticed the change.

He wasn't sure if he was going to get anything for her.

Then, he wasn't even sure why he pondered about this for so long.

Now, he wasn't sure why he was thinking desperately of what exactly to get for her.

He was too embarrassed to ask anyone in school. He did not feel comfortable asking his younger sisters. He'd rather kill himself than ask his dad. He could call Rukia but she was on a honeymoon with Renji.

The orange-haired pair had become really close since they returned from Hueco Mundo. They'd walk to school, and from school together almost everyday.

Being more focused on studies, Ichigo asked Orihime to help him with studies by revising together every weekend. Sometimes they'd take a break to hit the cinemas.

He was always very protectively of her; he kept her close by his side at all times to keep a look out for her and, secretly… just to see her smile.

While she always showered him with concern and tried to make him smile; which wasn't difficult to, he smiled the most when he was with her.

Their classmates had accepted the orange-haired pair as an item, but none of them took the next step beyond being just friends.

To him, it seemed like fighting for her protecting her was the best way to express his love. Confession? He wasn't good with words and relationships were too much of a hassle to be confused and puzzled about.

To her, it seemed like that was the only way he wanted it to be; Confession? She couldn't and wouldn't ask for more than to stay by his side, to know that he is safe, to know that he is happy. Even if it meant that they were still just friends.

That said day after school, Orihime stayed back with Ishida for their sewing club meeting. Ichigo took the opportunity and headed to the malls.

It's no secret that on Valentine's you express your love for your closed ones, family and friends and the significant other.

All he knew was she was definitely special to him. She was someone he'd go through hell and do it over again in a blink of an eye just to save her. That being said, he would protect anyone he cared about, be it his family, Rukia or the rest of his nakamas. But Orihime was different.

Even before she was kidnapped by the arrancars, he had made a promise to her. The promise to protect _that_ someone precious.

He couldn't and wouldn't even imagine a world without her.

* * *

Stepping into a vintage accessories store, he took a glance and decided that maybe it wasn't her style.

But something on the glass cabinet caught his eye.

"Hey hottie! Getting a Valentine's gift for you girl?" the girl at the counter sang.

"Ermm.." Ichigo shrugged. "Can I take a look at that?"

"Sure! Your girl must be a rare beauty!"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised his brows.

_How did she know?_

"Since you have great taste in gifts I'm sure it applies to girls, this is a limited edition. Your girl will love it."

Ichigo didn't feel the need to explain to a stranger that Orihime wasn't _his girl_. Not yet anyway.

_**That's because you love how it sounds when Orihime is referred to as **__**your girl**__**.**_A traitorous voice spoke in his mind which he plainly ignored for he knew the voice was right.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the price tag.

"Don't worry hottie, we're having a storewide sale of 30%!"

"Alright, I'll take it." Ichigo dug out his old wallet and fortunately found just enough cash (his entire allowance for the next two months) to pay for the gift.

"I know your girl will love it!"

* * *

(flashback ends)

* * *

Ichigo met Orihime to walk to school in the morning. A routine both happily indulged in. Being closer friends they had a lot more to talk about. Orihime was no longer shy or lost for words around him. She had no problem rambling on about the birds or the aliens. Ichigo'd just look straight ahead with a contented smile while listening to her.

Before they arrived at their classroom, they were stopped by Nana, a very pretty girl from their junior class. The orange-headed pair both noticed the fancily wrapped box in blue and silver ribbons in her hands.

"Good morning Ichigo-senpai! Good morning Orihime-senpai." She bowed.

"Eh Go-od mor-ni--" Ichigo stole a quick glance at Orihime and greeted as slowly as he could without sounding like a retard.

"Good morning Nana!" Orihime greeted her with her usual cheerful spirits with a wide smile. "Excuse me but I have to meet Tatsuki-chan."

She ran on but turned to give Ichigo her angelic but not-so-innocent smile, something like a smirk.

Ichigo chuckled inwardly. He had to thank her later. She knew he would not remember their junior's name and she had saved him the embarrassment.

* * *

The auburn beauty ran to their classroom, but stopped when she was out of their sight. Her heart cringed.

Orihime had left her gift for Ichigo at home. The group of them had agreed to gather at her place for tea-time before heading out for movie and dinner after school.

She wondered what Nana had got for Ichigo? She wondered if hers will look silly compared to Nana's?

_What if Nana confessed? _

_What if Ichigo accepted Nana's love?_

She chided herself. She was the one who didn't have the courage to confess her love for him to his face. She was the one who decided staying by his side as just friends was enough.

_What if she was wrong? _

_Maybe she ought to confess anyway! _

_What if she was too late? _

Nana was a very sweet girl who seems really nice. Orihime was his friend and she should be happy for him that he had an admirer. After all, being a shinigami has done his body a favour. He was lean with appealing muscles. And he'd matured over the years into a handsome young man.

* * *

The class was filled with chattering and sounds of glee from those who received presents, and bored sounds of those who were unimpressed by this nonsensical buzz.

"Look what I've got Ichigo!" Keigo ran up to him flashing his card and chocolate, but his jaw-dropped when he saw the box in Ichigo's hands.

"You received a gift? Who isit from?" Keigo rambled and whined much annoyingly.

"Isit from Orihime?" Someone in the class yelled.

At this everyone turned to Orihime who immediately waved her hands frantically.

"It wasn't me!"

It left both the orange-heads awkward for some reason.

"Eh? It's from Nana!" Keigo exclaimed after stealing a glance at the gift-tag.

This sparked a sudden buzz of excitement surrounding Ichigo's desk once he took a seat.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he observed Orihime, curious to see her reaction. But his heart sank to find that she wasn't paying attention to him at all. She was always concerned about anything related to him!

Then, what made Ichigo flinched was the pile of gifts on Orihime's table.

Ichigo wasn't surprised. Orihime received the most gifts every year on this day. But the sight of those gifts irked him to the core.

He couldn't help glaring at the balloon that said 'I love you', a pink teddy-bear with 'Be Mine' printed on its stomach, a bouquet of roses, a few boxes of chocolates and what looked like jewellery boxes, and about a dozen love letters. Somehow, he did not appreciate those gifts, and especially those _damn_ letters.

He was unimpressed by the cliché gifts. His hands itched to pop the balloon with a needle and flush the teddy-bear down the toilet.

Scowling, his mind drifted to the gift he had intentionally left at home. He'd get it when he got home to shower and change before meeting the group at Orihime's apartment.

At that moment, Tatsuki and Ishida entered the classroom with gifts in their hands.

"Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, why you guys late?" Orihime teased them, giving them an innocent smile.

Ichigo chuckled aloud and threw the couple a smirk.

"We were late because there was man who stopped us at the school gate. He asked if we know you." This time it was Tatsuki's turn to smirk when she saw Ichigo's face twitch.

"Me?" Orihime brows furrowed in confusion and she pointed a finger at herself.

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked protectively with dead serious face that made Tatsuki want to barf.

Ichigo wondered what business did that guy want with his girl.

_**Hold it! Did you just say your girl? **_

_No, I said Orihime!_

_**Whatever, I'm sure I heard it right.**_

Ichigo ignored the voice when he saw Ishida placed a big purple box, about the size of Orihime's desk onto her lap.

"How did he look like?" Ichigo pressed, but his questions went ignored.

"He wanted us to give you this."

Orihime stared curiously at the large rectangular box wrapped in purple stripped paper and tied with a silky lavender ribbon, looking lavish and fancy.

"I don't know who it was. But… he looks dashing all dressed in business suit. I'd say he's in his early twenties." Tatsuki answered Ichigo's earlier question with a tint of gloat in her voice.

The girls in the class broke out in excitement.

"Could it be one of our senpais? Remember Sendoh-senpai from our senior class?"

"Oh! He was so hot!"

"Yeah, he had a major crush on you Orihime. But it could be Rukawa-senpai?"

"The two of them were rivals because of you Orihime."

"I'm so jealous! They're like the hottest guys ever!"

Ichigo's brows shot skywards as his fists clenched, his lips curled downwards.

"No, I would have recognized those hotties!" Tatsuki exclaimed which made Ishida coughed.

"This man was far better looking than our senpais. He was driving a sick black Volvo." The quincy said with his eyes closed as he pushed his glasses up.

Ichigo was furious.

_He'd expect Tatsuki and Ishida to know his feelings for Orihime, so why were they bragging about that mysterious man like it was such a big deal?_

_So what if he was good looking? Or rich? That does not make him worthy of Orihime!_

_Orihime deserved someone who sees her beauty inside and outside._

_Someone who'd stay by her side and protect her no matter what happens._

_**Someone like you perhaps?**_

_Of course. Wait… what? I'm not talking to you!_

He thought sourly as a he scrounged his face into a frown.

* * *

At home, Orihime opened the large purple box with silky pink ribbons from the mysterious man. Carefully unwrapping…. She opened the card and recognized the handwriting immediately.

Her breath was caught in her throat to see the matching set of lacey black bra and panty. There were diamantes at the edges and a dark pink bow in the middle right on the front clasp. Her cheeks flushed at the gift.

She dared not believe her eyes. He couldn't have bought this for her. How would he know her… size?! But there was no doubt about the handwriting.

Either way, she did not want to think about it. She admired the lacey set and decided to wear it. She could ask him about it later.

Orihime showered and dressed up in an LBD. It was very short, showing off her slender legs, with a thin belt around her small sensual waist. It did not show too much cleavage but the way it hugged her body showed-off her womanly curves.

She blow-dried her hair till it was sleek and silky, and placed her flower hairclips at their usual spot.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hi Ichigo!" she beamed at him. Her breath was taken away by this man. The man she'd always love. He was dressed in a black shirt with the top two buttons undone and blue jeans. She cheered inwardly _'Ichigo and I are dressed in black, just like a couple!' _but she mentally chided herself for being silly.

"Hey Orihime!" Ichigo was stunned by her beauty. He'd always known she was a looker but recently he'd find himself admiring her beauty more than he should. He felt his cheeks heating up when his gaze drifted to her sexy form.

"You look great." He mentally slapped himself for saying out his thoughts.

"Thank you Ichigo. You look very handsome in that shirt." She gestured him into her place.

"Thanks." Ichigo ask and scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Everyone else is late huh?"

He's spent weekends alone with her in this apartment. But he felt nervous seeing her dressed so sexily while cheering inwardly that it was just the two of them.

"Yeah but we can start with tea." Then her eyes widened with a spark. "I made Valentine's snacks for everyone. Let me go get some for you."

Ichigo's heart sank at that. '_Oh God, please don't let it be anything that's wasabi or red-bean paste!'_

* * *

Orihime emerged from the kitchen with a tray in her hands, carefully placing it on the coffee table. To Ichigo's relief, on the tray were a pot of tea for two and a plate of very delicious looking treats - large strawberry fruits that were half coated in white.

"Say ahh" Orihime had taken a piece of strawberry and placed it inches from his lips.

"Wha- mmhh" Ichigo's mouth was stuff with the fruit once he opened it.

To his utmost delight, it was delicious. The strawberry was chilled and coated with white chocolate. The mix of sweet and citrus strawberry and milky white chocolate tasted heavenly.

"I made this for everyone last night." She gazed at him to read his reaction.

"This is really good!" Ichigo smiled and popped another one into his mouth. "If they're late I'm gonna finish them all."

"That's ok Ichigo. You can have all of them, I have more in the fridge. I'm really glad you think it's good."

She was grinning from ear to ear to hear that he'd like it.

Ichigo felt his heart melted at how warm her smile was; but he ignored the voice in his mind that gave him _creative ideas_ on what to do every time his eyes averted to her lips and down to her neck and down to her curvy body. It was something he'd never feel when he was with any other girl.

The only girls he really hung out with were tomboy Tatsuki, loud-mouthed Rukia, his sisters and the auburn beauty. But he being in final year and one of the better looking 'senpai' in school, he'd receive more attention from the girls. Nana was among them but she stood out as the prettiest. But Orihime was not pretty, she was beautiful, both inside and outside.

He drifted back from his thoughts when he heard her thank him.

"Thank you for the gift Ichigo."

It took Ichigo one full minute to realize she must have been referring to the gift that was shared between with the group.

"Oh you're welcome. Why aren't you wearing it? Don't you like it?"

Orihime blushed. "No! I like it. It fits me wel-"

"Good, let me see it."

At that the phone rang, giving a silent sigh of relief from the awkward tension, Orihime rushed to answer the phone.

"Orihime? Is Ichigo there?"

"Yes Ichigo is here, where are you Tatsuki-chan?"

"Sorry we're late. Since we're quite far away from each other I suggest we have our own dinner at home or town. Let's meet straight for the movie at 8pm outside the cinema."

"What a shame!" Orihime sighed in disappointment.

"Besides, you have Ichigo all alone and all to yourself! Take your chance Hime!" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Tatsuki!"

"Gotta go, later!"

Ichigo saw that she was pouting her lips as she put down the phone and he'd also guessed what happened from her expression while she was on the phone.

"Did they bail on us?"

"Not really, but they'd say to meet directly for the movie and settle our own dinner."

She was worried, _what if he didn't want to spend the day with her?_

He was worried, _what if she didn't want to spend the day with him?_

A blush crept up their cheeks as they realized that they were going to spend Valentine's together.

It was a supposed to be a group-date after all.

Orihime turned to him, she tripped on her own foot and had a fall coming. Ichigo who was observing her the whole time immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

Having her in arms was indescribable. He did not mind staying in this uncomfortable position forever. To him, it felt so incredibly right.

His body heated up at the contact of her curvaceous form pressed on his chest, her arms resting on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. To her, it felt so incredibly right.

_**Do something! Now!**_

Deciding to break the silence, Ichigo reluctantly let her go and reached into his pocket for a thin long box.

_**I said do something – to her! Not let go of her!**_

"Here's you Valentine's gift." Ichigo ignored the stupid voice in his head.

She opened the box that revealed a vintage watch. It looked more like a bracelet and the face of the watch was in a flower shape. Something that'd match her hairclips.

"Oh it's so beautiful Ichigo." She gave him a hug, stunning him with fire running through his body at the contact.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!! Thank you Ichigo. But I already had one from you! You shouldn't have Ichigo!"

"It's alright, Orihime." he took the watch and wore it around her slim wrist.

"I wanted to, because… you're special….. to me."

_Did I just say that to her?_

_**I think you did! Bingo!**_

Ichigo didn't know what got into him but he did not let go of her hands and he looked deeply into her large mesmerizing eyes.

"I-ichi-go?"

Her heart skipped a beat._ 'Was this really happening?'_

As if by a magnetic force, their flushed faces inched closer and closer to each other's.

'_Take your chance Hime!' Tatsuki's words rang in her head._

Her half-closed eyes were dazed and his eyes hooded with desire. Surprising both of them, it was she who leaned in slightly to close the kiss.

Their slow and sweet kiss became passionate as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and playing with his orange hair that she loved so much. His hands shifted to her hips possessively, he refrain them from roaming all around her body.

His tongue was begging for entry and he was excited when she parted her lips.

It seems like they could not get enough of each other's white chocolate and strawberries lips. When they finally parted to catch their breaths, both their faces were a crimson red. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"W-wow…" she panted

"H-ow w-as it?" he asked with a coy grin.

"It was like a dream I can't remember. Let's try again?" she stared into his eyes innocently.

He chuckled.

This time he leaned in and closed the kiss.

"I have a present for you too Ichigo." She hurried into her room.

"Eh? Thanks, can I see you wearing the other present too?

Tatsuki had got her a necklace for Valentine's and got him to sign the card but he had not seen the gift before it was wrapped. Not that he'd pay much attention. If Tatsuki chose it, Orihime'd like it. He was just overjoyed that she loved the watch.

* * *

In the bedroom, Orihime thought about it, it was her chance right? She thought about the kiss. What did a kiss mean?

They did not say anything so technically she was still nothing to him except a friend. She needed to know if he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Her resolve was hardened when she picked up the card lying in the purple box to read it again.

Ichigo was smiling to himself in the living room, pressing his lips together, reminiscing the moment he had with Orihime. He could not believe it happened! Thinking fast, he wondered how he would ask her to be his girlf--

"Ichigo?" her sweet voice from her room called out to him, it was soothing to the ears.

He gave two knocks and let himself into her room.

The scene in front of him left him speechless with his jaw-dropped and eyes widened. He tried to swallow the breath that was caught in his throat.

Her LBD was no where to be seen. She was in sexy black and pink undergarments with lace and diamantes. The front clasp, hidden by the pink bow served to maximize her cleavage.

She did a swirl like a model before walking towards him. Her supple and full mounds slightly bouncing as she walked towards him.

_This is one hell of a Valentine's present!_

As his eyes lingered over her creamy porcelain smooth skin, her slim arms and long slender legs, her stomach was flat and toned.

His body was on fire. When his eyes settled at the cute little piece of lace covering her womanhood, he felt him length hardening for her.

Ichigo was having a little party in the back of his mind as he took a step forward to meet her.

"You are so beautiful Orihime." he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips feverishly.

Cupping her full breasts, he massaged them and occasionally squeezed them and tugged at her erect nipples. He was rewarded by her soft little moans of pleasure, while he grunted with excitement at the contact.

_Sweet mother of god…They're perfect! Now I know why they're so popular with the boys and Chizuru. But they're mine now! I'll kill anyone who lay their eyes on these…_

_**Damn they're so soft and big!**_

_And that includes you so shut the hell up!_

He carried her to the bed and nuzzled in her glorious mounds, kissing them. His hands where roaming around her body, exploring her, exploring what was _his_. He caressed her milky thighs as he leaned forward to grind his length against her.

"Ichigo.. Ooh.. Yes!" Her fingers reached to unbutton his shirt.

The sexy purrs coming from her lips drove him insane. He wasted no time in removing his jeans and his boxers.

"Mmrhh… Orihime!"

He was kneeling in front of her completely naked and his length standing in full attention of her.

She was trembling with desire for him at the sight of his glorious body and his heated gaze.

"You're so b-big!" she said dreamily.

"It's because of you." He grinned as he stared at her lustfully making her blush even more.

Reaching over he unclasped her bra, the glorious mounds bounced free.

"They're perfect!" he grope them hungrily and sucked and bit on her nipples causing her to giggle.

He tugged at her panties and she complied by sliding it off.

While their lower bodies continued to rub against each other,

"Ngahh…that feels so good Ichi!" she panted as she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh yes!" he cried, he loved the impassionate cries that escaped her lips.

The pain and pleasure was overwhelming as he felt his manhood starting to throb.

But his brain took control off his body. Albeit reluctantly, he broke the kiss and moved away from her and his hands left her body, sitting up.

"Do you really want this Orihime?" Ichigo had to make sure of certain things before it was too late.

Her eyes widened and her lips curved downwards.

"Don't get me wrong. I really want you. But I don't want you to regret this." He said with sincerity in his eyes.

She sat up straight to face him.

"Ichigo, I want this. I've loved you for so long. All I know is, I want you to be my first. It's alright if you don't return my feelin-"

He pulled her roughly and she jerked into his arms clumsily. She said she loved him for so long! He tightened his grip around her form, pressing her body close to his, while his head rested on her shoulder.

The perverted part of his brain was not cheering at how her bare breasts were crushed on his chest or how her soft hands were resting on his thighs. It was not a time for lust. It was a significant moment for him to finally gather his courage to speak.

"I won't be doing this if I didn't have feelings for you. Orihime, I love you. I thought having you as a friend was enough but I was wrong. I want you all to myself."

He lifted her chin to face him, but his eyes widened in horror to see her eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" cold fear washed over him.

He wanted to confess before they actually did it.

_Did he just screw up? Why was she upset?_

"I'm so happy Ichigo." Her smile was like an angel and he knew right then that he was a lost cause.

He cupped her face lovingly but she pushed him onto the bed. She hovered above and gazed intently at him with desire.

"I love you too Ichigo and I also want you all to myself."

"Orihime." He managed to breathe out, as his breath was taken away by the anticipation and excitement of having her on top.

She sat on him slowly, and he held her waist to support her.

Sensation hit him as he was covered in her hot and wet heat. Sensation hit her as she took him inch by inch but she cried in pain and stopped half way.

His heart broke in two to see her biting her lips to control the pain. Guilt enveloped him knowing that he was the cause of that pain.

"Orihime, stop!" He gentle lifted himself up from the bed with his elbows.

"No, I'm alright." She smiled and took a deep breath, before sliding down him again.

He massaged her breast with one hand and rubbed her clit with other. Soon her pain was forgotten as pleasure ripped past her body.

When the pain was gone they began rocking into each other rhythmically till they screamed out their pleasures upon climax.

"Ughh.. yes.. Oh Ichigo!"

"Orihime, mmmh.. you're amazing!"

The two blushed profusedly. Their faces red from the act.

He flipped them over so that she was beneath him while his remained inside her. Admiring her perfect form, his gaze lingering from her face covered with sweat and glowing with pleasure, to her heaving breasts, and to her lower part that remained joined with his.

He was engulfed with pride that this girl was now his girl, his woman. And he'd never let anyone take her away from him. He felt murderous at the thought of another man seeing her like this, and he can't even bear to imagine another man touching her.

"Ich-i-go…" she panted.

"Orihime, you said you wanted your first time to be with me. I want not only your first, but your second, third and everything in between until your last to be with me and only me." He stared at her with his utter devotion. " And I promise the same of me to you."

She nodded.

"Promise?" his eyes pleaded.

She lean up on her elbows and kissed him.

"I promise Ichigo, you're my first and my last, my one and only."

With that they shared another passionate kiss.

"You're the most perfect gift I can ever have." He smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot your gift." Her eyes wide as she moved from the bed to her dressing table.

He laughed bemusedly. "There's more?"

She returned to him with a small square box wrapped in orange.

He opened it to find a dark brown vintage leather wallet.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, just what I need! I love both the presents you gave me. They're my favourite gifts ever!"

"Really? What did… Nana.. gave you?" she asked but averted her gaze to her fingers that were playing with the bedsheets.

"Erm.. I think it was… hmmm…" he decided to tease her abit.

"What do you mean? Didn't you open it?" She looked into his eyes.

"Kon opened it, I think it was a plushie and some chocolates."

"I see." She was glad Ichigo sounded unimpressed.

"What about that mystery man? What did he give you?" he asked casually while trying to hide his jealousy.

At this she looked up at him and smiled happily.

But he was feeling far from happy.

He was starting to feel murderous.

"Have you forgotten about the fancy black bra and the panty that you saw me in?"

_What the hell? _

He felt sick in the stomach knowing that his woman was wearing it.

_Damnit! That sick bastard!_

"Thank you Ichigo. But, how did you know my size?"

"Huh?" his frown spread across his forehead causing her to furrow her brows.

"Eh? This is from you right?" She reached for the box and the card that was beside the bed.

**Orihime,**

**Happy Valentine's!**

**- Ichigo**

_*** p.s. I hope you like it and I'll see you wear it tonight.**_

.

His eyes widened in realization. Tatsuki asked him to sign the card that was supposed to be shared. But no one else signed it of cos. And she had gotten a sexy lingerie for Orihime when she told him that she got a necklace.

_Damn you Tatsuki!_

_Well, actually, thank you Tatsuki._

* * *

"Where in the world are they??" Tatsuki tapped her foot in front of the cinema.

"The movie's gonna start soon." Chad emerged with his date, holding a lover's popcorn set.

"Shall we head it first? They can text us when they come." Chad's date who was an exotic Mexican beauty suggested.

"They're probably _**busy**_. I'm not sure if they're _**coming**__._" Ishida said as he, sneakily but very smoothly, took Tatsuki's hand in his.

Tatsuki's eyes widened in a split-second horror which immediately turn into a devilish smirk when she realized the quincy's pun.

"I bet they are!" Tatsuki laughed and her date led into the cinema.

"At least we know he's not gay."

The Mexican couple was shaking their heads as they too, entered the cinema.

* * *

A year from now...

"Any plans for Valentine's Ichi-nii?"

"Nah, just the usual." Ichigo answered his sister mindlessly.

"Everyday is like Valentine's when I'm with Hime."

Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And here she is..." Ichigo's face lit up when he saw the goddess by his front door.

"Hi Karin, Yuzu! I brought something for you."

"Oh Hime-nee-chan! Thank you."

"You should stop bringing gifts every time you come over." Ichigo embraced the goddess who beamed with pride at the sound of how the twins address her.

"We're off on our... er.." Yuzu's voice trailed off when she felt Karin's elbow.

"Well, Have fun you guys!" Karin tugged Yuzu along towards the door.

"Bye Karin, Yuzu! Say hi to Toushiro-kun and Jinta-kun for me." The auburn-haired beauty smiled while waving and gave a wink to the twins.

The twins winked and ran out of the house.. and they heard their brother screamed..

"Wait! Toushiro and Jinta??"

.

End.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I'd be delighted to see your review.**_

**Happy Valentine's y'all!**

_**~ Blitch the Birthday girl out**_

_Familiar title? Similar to my very first fic __Bleach! The Christmas Gift__ but this is a one-shot. I'm posting it before V-day cos I'll be on vacation the over the next weeks. I've just updated __Le Hollow de L'Opera__ too. When I'm back, you can expect an update on __We Could Be Heroes__. _


End file.
